


Enchanted

by EliIsTheCool



Series: Karaoke Mishaps [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this in 30 minuets, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Len is finally learning feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Unrequited Love, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/pseuds/EliIsTheCool
Summary: Yet another weekend, yet another trip the the karaoke bar. This time he learns that he might not be alone in his feelings.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another one? Fun fact: I still don't know how to format but ehhhhh, it is an attempt

Len really needed to stop torturing himself, it was getting out of hand with how often he was starting to frequent the dingy karaoke bar. If he was honest with himself, and he was, he was only going to the bar to see Barry sing weekend after weekend.

Len took his spot at the bar to wait for barry to arrive. He was kicking himself for letting his obsession with the younger man get to the point where he was willing to go to a bar he would usually never go to and sit at a sicky bar just to see some guy sing, granted the guy he was waiting for was pretty and admittedly an amazing singer, but that was beyond the point he was trying to make to himself. His internal debate was interrupted by the man on the mind stumbled into the bar, almost falling in the process.

Barry looked over to where Len sat and smiled shyly before making his way to the stage to wait for his turn. Len waited for Barry’s turn by mentally debating what song he might pick to torture Len with this week. 

Soft guitar flowed over the small crowd, a quiet strumming that Len could not place. Barry took a deep breath and looked Len in the eyes before starting.

_There I was again tonight_  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you 

Len struggled to hold back a quiet laugh at the description before stopping short at the final words. Barry could not mean that, he couldn’t, and yet here he was singing his heart out, face full of sincerity, and Len let himself believe that the words might be true for a little bit. 

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you 

Barry looked both sad and happy at the words and Len could share the sentiment. Len could feel himself starting to let go and smile at the description that so perfectly fit the off banter that him and Barry shared during their fights, as well as the fight themselves.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you 

Len’s smile turned into a smirk at the thought of barry being a blushing, stumbling mess after one of their fights just because of the banter they exchange.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." 

 

Barry had his eyes closed during this part, as if he was bracing himself for something, some kind of blow that might destroy him.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you 

 

The words put Len on edge, the was no way that Barry could feel this way. Yet, the look on his face while singing made him second guess that thought. Barry looked so sincere and sad that Len almost believed that the speedster could love a crook like him, his enemy. 

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you 

Len felt his stomach turn at the words and the tone of Barry’s voice. He was a master con artist and thief, he had to be a master at reading people so he could make the right call on a job, and he could see that Barry was putting himself out there so openly and hopefully that it was almost painful. 

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 

He could feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes as he nearly sprinted out of the bar after the song came to a close. Len could not believe that Barry Allen, local superhero and Len’s supposed enemy, could possibly love him. The idea almost made the thief giddy. 

Those thoughts accompanied Leonard the entire walk home. He made it to the raggedy couch before he collapsed into a heap and dropped his head in his hands. Len could feel the burning tears make their way down his face and get caught on the small smile he had glued to his face. 

Len let himself sit like that for who knows how long before getting up and going to grab his phone and opening up the music app that Lisa made him get to find the right song. It had to be perfect, after all, he could not possibly confess his attraction with a song that was not the exact one.


End file.
